La hora del baño
by DaraChuu
Summary: [OneShot] Corto relato situado entre la primera y la segunda película, donde, tras el viaje de las águilas, encuentran un río donde al final pueden tomar un merecido baño y en el cual Thorin tiene mucho que ofrecer a nuestro querido saqueador. Muy leve Thorin-Bilbo.


No había sido un agradable viaje para Bilbo, acostumbrado a dar largos paseos por el bosque, ¡a pie! Sin duda alguna, a los hobbits no les gustaban las alturas, eran criaturas de tierra y el saqueador lo demostraba incluso después de que las águilas los hubieran dejado en esa gran roca. ¿Cómo dijo Gandalf que se llamaba? No lo recordaba. Su mente se encontraba aun volviendo a su ser después del vuelo. Pero su suerte iba a dar un cambio inesperado y reconfortarle, pues tras bajar los escalones tallados en la piedra de la Carroca se detuvieron a descansar en el río que allí había. Después de llevar un tiempo viajando con los enanos, ya supo que aquel iba a ser un lugar de paso y no se iban a detener, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando decidieron lo contrario, ¡incluso podría tomar un baño! Aún a esas alturas pensaba lo diferente que era tomar un baño en su casa que al aire libre y el agua sin templar, pero a los enanos parecía que eso no les afectaba, pues algunos ya estaban casi desnudos.

Los más jóvenes de la compañía no tardaron en ponerse a jugar entre ellos, lanzándose agua y plantas acuáticas que se iban encontrando, incluso alguna que otra piedra lanzaban. Cualquier cosa que encontraran la utilizaban de objeto arrojadizo. Por otro lado, los demás enanos se tomaron con más calma el momento del baño, pues a pesar de que habían pasado una buena noche en los nidos de las águilas con un sueño profundo y estómagos llenos, la necesidad de un baño imperaba incluso en los enanos poco habituados al baño. Y allí estaba nuestro hobbit, algo apartado del resto, pues sus modales y pudor habían hecho que sólo se quitara el chaleco falto de botones y desabrochado su camisa. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, cada uno estaba en su mundo, incluso Gandalf se había quitado las botas de viaje, arremangado la capa y así poder meter los pies en el agua. Pero el pobre saqueador sentía que los dedos le fallaban como gelatina en un intento vano de querer desprenderse de su ropa, por no hablar de que su vista iba de un lado al otro como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a salir de entre los arbustos y saltar sobre él.

Al final, sin saber cómo, esa preocupación excesiva y desconfianza desapareció al poco tiempo, como si hubiera sido hechizado o simplemente que su cerebro había comprendido que allí no había ningún peligro y a pesar de las condiciones precarias, necesitaba un baño como el respirar. Completamente en cueros, y algo alejado del grupo, teniendo así algo más de intimidad se aseó como pudo. El agua fría contra sus muslos y partes íntimas no era agradable, y no hay que mencionar la falta de jabón y el buen aroma que desprendía el que tenía en casa. Sus pensamientos siempre daban vueltas a todo, pero de alguna forma u otra acababan en su amada casa bajo la colina, allí en bolsón cerrado. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentado con la vista perdida en el agua, viendo como algunos pececillos se acercaban a tantear sus pies al ser algo que nunca habían visto.

Al notar posiblemente un cambio en el agua, huyeron despavoridos pues Bilbo no lo notó hasta escuchar chapoteos tras él. Creyó que eran Fili y Kili, aun lanzándose cosas, pero un gritito agudo emergió de su garganta cuando tocaron su hombro. No fue un grito tan estrepitoso como el que había emitido en su casa tras saber dónde iba a llevar el final de su aventura ni tampoco fue tomado como objeto de burla por Thorin, quien fue el responsable de su sobresalto. Ahora era un saqueador respetable entre los enanos, pero en ocasiones seguía siendo un niño de buena cuna acostumbrado a placeres que ahora no tenía. ¡Y qué cierto era!

– No te alejes mucho del grupo, acabarás perdiéndote de nuevo. – la voz profunda del futuro rey bajo la montaña habló tras él, haciendo que el pequeño hobbit sintiera un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal.

– ¡No me he perdido! – recriminó mientras se volteaba sobre la piedra en la que estaba sentado, intentando que el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus orejas no fuera percibido, pues aún recordaba el pequeño traspié en la cueva de los trasgos que lo llevó hasta las profundidades de la montaña.

Nada tuvo que ver el color que tomaron sus orejas puntiagudas cuando dices una pequeña mentira ante lo rojas que se pusieron mejillas al toparse directamente con el considerable miembro del líder de la compañía cuando se giró. No esperaba tenerlo tan cerca, qué demonios, no esperaba tenerlo pegado a su espalda ¡desnudo! Lo mejor de todo, pálpese bien la ironía de sus palabras, era que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel lugar, era como si el anillo único estuviera colgado de su punta, aunque lógicamente si lo llevara puesto sería invisible, pero ¿serviría colocarse el anillo en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo para desaparecer? Una aclaración de garganta sacó a Bilbo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que alzara el rostro hacia arriba lentamente: Una espesa mata de bello negro rizado coronaba su entrepierna, subiendo así un pequeño camino hasta llegar a su ombligo. Poseía un marcado y fuerte abdomen. No le hacía falta tocarlo para saberlo. Y las gotas de agua se deslizaban entre sus abdominales hacia abajo, teniendo que aguantar el impulso de descender la mirada con ellas al pleno foco de su atención. Al final encontró el valor suficiente como para acabar mirándolo a directamente a los ojos, y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia pintado en él, como si quisiera decir algo que al final dijo:

– ¿Sorprendido señor Bolsón? – Obviamente no iba a decirle que sí estaba sorprendido por ese tamaño. No es que tuviera mucho con lo que comparar, más bien sólo el suyo propio, pero le seguía pareciendo grande. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería si en verdad estuviera alzado. Tarde, ya lo había imaginado, y eso provocó que acabara rojo por completo, sintiendo que se iba a deshacer allí mismo por lo que acabó desviando la mirada, acción que Thorin tomó como una respuesta a su pregunta. – No se preocupe, suelo ser cuidadoso si me lo piden.

Tras ello, sintió como algo caía en su regazo y Escudo de Roble se volteó sobre sí mismo para irse por donde había venido. Bajó la vista para ver qué era lo que le había dado, y para su sorpresa era algún tipo de musgo colgante. Quiso preguntar el porqué de aquello, pero el mayor ya se había ido, pero la respuesta la obtuvo en los gemelos, que habían dejado de jugar, y ahora estaban sentados en dos rocas donde Fili frotaba la espalda de su hermano menor con algo verde que parecía ser musgo al igual que el que tenía Bilbo en las manos. No supo si fue un detalle el que Thorin le diera algo con lo que poder frotarse a modo de reemplazo de una esponja la cual usaría en su casa de forma habitual sabiendo de sus gustos refinados o simplemente se la había dado como a todos los demás, de todas formas ese pequeño gesto hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la vergüenza que había pasado el tenerlo desnudo frente a él.

Volvió a voltearse dando la espalda a la compañía buscando algo de intimidad, y así comenzó a trotarse con el musgo las partes de su cuerpo, descubriendo al poco que no sólo era agradable al tacto al ser suave, sino que dejaba un leve toque a menta. Realmente eran extrañas las plantas fuera de la Comarca, todo era extraño fuera de su casa, incluso había notado un gran cambio en el líder de la compañía. Había pasado de tratarlo como un hobbit inútil a un excelente saqueador, pero ¿y ahora? Ahora volvían a su mente sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? A veces Bilbo era un poco corto de entendimiento, y ahí afloraba nuevamente, pues minutos más tarde había comprendido a qué se refería. Más rojo que el fuego de un dragón y más ardiente que la lava del Monte del Destino, se puso de pie de un salto, lanzando con fuerza el musgo contra el agua. ¡Aquello había sido una indirecta claramente directa! ¡Seguro se quiso burlar de él! Pero, fuese el motivo que fuere el que tuviera Thorin Escudo de Roble, mantuvo en vilo al pequeño hobbit, que ahora esquivaba al líder de la compañía por vergüenza y rabia entre las capas de Gandalf como si se tratara de un niño pequeño ofendido por un mayor sin comprender el chiste ni el punto de la cuestión que se dio ese día en el río mientras tomaban un baño.


End file.
